


The Whoring Game

by Lisa K (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s04e18-19 The Killing Game, Homophobia, M/M, Sex Work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/Lisa%20K
Summary: Set during the fourth season episode, "The Killing Game," this shows the Hirogen compelling the crew members to participate in another form of predation.





	The Whoring Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Leigh, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [P/K All the Way](https://fanlore.org/wiki/P/K_All_the_Way) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [P/K All the Way’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/pkalltheway/profile).
> 
> ====
> 
> Disclaimer: Paramount owns all right and title to the Star Trek name and related characters. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. No use allowed by author except non-profit distribution. If you are under 18, watch PBS, but don't read this.

Part One: Change

The first thing he remembered, Harry Kim awoke from his much  
needed slumber with a hand on his back. It was one of them again.

"Come with us, human," said the alien. Harry had no choice in the  
matter. It was either that or watch a crew member die for his  
non-compliance.

Harry arose from his bed and shook the sleep from his eyes. It  
had been a week ago today that the Hirogen had taken control of Voyager.  
Neural implants had been inserted into all the other crew members except  
him and the Doctor.

The guard grabbed Harry brusquely and led him out the door.  
Heading to see the Alpha. The leader of the Hirogen crew that had  
attacked and taken control of his ship.

Harry had ample time to learn about the Hirogen. A species native  
to the Delta Quadrant. A predatory species with intelligence. The  
Hirogen were a danger to every person on board that vessel and a threat  
to his own sanity.

The nightmare had continued unabated since the Hirogen discovered  
the purpose and capabilities of the holodecks. They had selected Harry  
to turn the entire vessel into a holographic re-enactment, involving the  
entire crew, save himself. Memories of the crew members were replaced  
with whatever holographic constructs might be available. Harry was  
being untouched by the implants because he was needed to run the  
machinery.

Harry felt his nightmare was far worse than any crew member.  
After all, he knew how horrible things really were. He knew how  
horribly this would eventually end.

Walking into the Captain's ready room, the Alpha sat behind  
Captain Janeway's desk, apparently going over some holographic  
narratives. It burned Harry to see anyone other than Captain Janeway in  
that chair. But he was powerless to do anything.

"Sit down, Mr. Kim," said the Alpha, gesturing to an open chair.

Harry sat down as instructed, wondering what new and even more  
gruesome holographic simulation was being contemplated. The Alpha was  
deceptively cordial, the pleasant smile hid the sharp teeth that lay  
behind it. Harry kept his face as expressionless as possible as he  
waited for the instructions to be delivered.

"We have been doing some research into something called  
prostitution," said the Alpha. "Are you familiar with this term?"

"Yes," said Harry flatly. He had read about it in history books,  
but had no first hand knowledge of the process. After all, in a  
currency free society with holographic simulations, there was no need  
for any such entertainment in the Federation.

"We are just fascinated by this practice," continued the Alpha.  
"When you think of it, it really is just another form of the hunt,  
true?"

"I guess," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"After all, you typically have older males usually chasing down  
younger females and capturing them, don't you?" said the Alpha.  
"Typically, anyway."

"I wouldn't know much about that topic," said Harry, starting to  
shift uncomfortably. "The practice is currently unknown among my  
people."

From behind him, Harry heard the door open and saw the Alpha's  
face acknowledge a newcomer. Harry turned around and a saw another  
Hirogen enter. About the Alpha's height, the newcomer's skin color was  
a slightly deeper green than Harry was used to seeing.

"Pilatus," said the Alpha, "we are just discussing the matter  
now."

Pilatus nodded dutifully to his superior and took a seat next to  
Harry, barely acknowledging the human's presence.

"Pilatus is the head of our shock troops," explained the Alpha to  
Harry. "He was the one to lead our forces onto this ship." Harry's  
mind stretched back to the scene. Voyager's capture was something he  
could never shake from his mind.

"Pilatus has a special request for a holoprogram," said the Alpha.  
"Although this one will be somewhat different insofar as your  
participation will be required."

Participation? Since the start of this ordeal, Harry's role had  
been strictly mechanical, working sixteen to eighteen hours a day to  
keep Voyager running. Harry shifted more in his seat, unable to hide  
his discomfort.

"You are homosexual?" asked Pilatus as he turned to Harry.

"No," said Harry, almost raising his voice. "I am heterosexual."

"That is not what your ship's records indicate," continued  
Pilatus. "You were originally homosexual. Although, we understand  
that you have changed your gender preference to heterosexual some years  
ago."

The exchange brought a wave of memories to Harry's mind. Horrible  
memories. He was back on Earth and had met this Bajoran kid. Both were  
about 15 at the time. And they had somehow become best friends. And  
they fooled around a lot.

Harry's memories turned to the day his mother discovered he and  
the Bajoran kid were lying naked in his bed, doing things to each other  
that were unacceptable to Federation society. Things two boys were not  
allowed to do together. Harry felt beads of perspiration on his head  
form as he looked at the faces of his attentive audience.

"I believe they call the procedure psychosurgery?" continued  
Pilatus.

Harry squirmed a bit at this word. It had been years since that  
procedure happened to him. His uncle had managed to pull some strings  
and got the acting director of Starfleet Medical herself to perform the  
procedure. Even though the person was supposed to be 18 before the  
procedure was allowed.

"Yes," stammered Harry, now shifting his feet. "I have had that  
procedure." With the databases open to the Hirogen, there was likely  
little of Harry's medical history that he could hide. But, still, this  
was too much.

"I am a homosexual," continued Pilatus, "as are all the members of  
the shock troops." This made Harry shift uncomfortably. He had never  
even considered someone openly declaring his homosexuality. With  
psychosurgery being quick and painless, the number of homosexuals within  
Federation society was infinitely small. It was just not acceptable to  
be that way.

"Unlike your own society, we find that the talents of homosexuals  
are useful," continued the Alpha. "As has been recounted in your own  
history books, homosexuals in many societies make effective warriors  
during an initial attacks." Harry was well aware of what the Alpha was  
talking about. He had read up on the "berserker" use of homosexuals in  
human history.

"We would like to change your orientation back to what it was,"  
said Pilatus. "We have a holonarrative in which this would prove ...  
useful."

Change? They can't change me back, thought Harry. That wasn't  
what he was anymore. He was different now. The sweat now coated his  
body as the implications tore through Harry's brain. What the hell was  
he going to do?

 

As Harry lay quietly on the surgical table, he saw the Doctor  
looking at him with a good deal of sympathy.

"Mr. Kim," said the Doctor, "as you are aware, I have had to  
undertake many procedures on this ship, but this will be my first  
experience with psychosurgery." Harry trembled a bit while neural  
inducers were being carefully applied to his forehead.

"Not to mention the fact that the data logs I have reviewed say  
little about reversing the process," continued the Doctor. Harry knew  
this to be true. His own "research" about the process revealed few  
people who would switch back to a same sex orientation.

Harry lay there quietly. Thinking. He knew the machines would  
take a hour or so to fully catalog his brain waves. Two other crew  
members had their neural implants removed so they could perform Harry's  
functions while he participated in the simulation. Harry wished that he  
could still being doing that.

A chill went up Harry's spine as he recalled the explanation of  
the narrative. He was to be a "rent boy" during the period of the 1970s  
in Earth history. He was expected to prostitute himself in front of and  
with the Hirogen as well as other Voyager crew members. To perform as  
requested. If he failed to perform, Voyager crew members would be  
killed of in front of him. And they would not be brought back to sick  
bay for resuscitation. It would be Harry's fault that they died.

Harry's mind went back to the incidents that led up to his  
psychosurgery. He was in love with that Bajoran kid. He would have  
done anything to be with him. His family had other plans for him. The  
relationship would have never worked.

Since the psychosurgery was performed, Harry never felt anything  
approaching his prior emotions. Even though he was attracted to women  
now instead of men, it was not the same. The ardor was gone. The  
passion. What the psychosurgery materials never told you was that your  
sexual drive would never be restored fully. A recipient's drive always  
ended up at about late middle age. Harry had missed his sexual peak.

What Harry regretted most was that he had done all this willingly.  
A good Federation citizen, he accepted the procedure without question.

The Bajoran kid disappeared shortly after they were caught. In  
the ultimate of all ironies, Harry met him later in the Delta Quadrant.  
He was a member Maquis ship commanded by Commander Chakotay. The  
Bajoran kid was still homosexual. And he asked Harry how he was. Harry  
responded "not interested anymore." It hurt Harry to say that and he  
knew he had hurt the Bajoran kid's feelings even more.

The poor guy was alone now. Lost in the Delta Quadrant. With  
no one who could love him in the way he wanted. But the Bajoran youth  
still refused to have psychosurgery, despite Harry's pleas.

There was nothing more Harry could do.

The Doctor's ministrations seemed to be taking hold. Harry could  
feel drowsiness overcome him as he had those many years ago. He knew  
he would sleep for a while the surgery took hold. Harry Kim drifted off  
not knowing what he would expect.

 

As soon as the noisy internal combustion engine was turned off,  
Harry awoke startled and could hear his heart rapidly beating. He  
looked over to Tom Paris in the driver's seat. As dictated by the  
holonarrative implanted in his mind, Tom was his roommate of less than  
one week. He was taking Harry to a party, where they would both be  
selling their bodies.

Harry looked over at his old friend to try to get some emotional  
support. Tom looked over and smiled cockily at Harry. There was little  
support forthcoming. This was not really Tom, Harry thought.

"You okay with this?" said Tom, puffing away at the cigarette  
between his teeth.

"Um, yeah, I guess," mumbled Harry. This was not going to be  
easy. And the consequences of him refusing were too terrible to  
imagine.

"You'll be fine," said Tom, as he bent over to kiss his companion,  
blowing smoke into his mouth.

Harry choked a bit on the smoke. And he was also completely  
unprepared for Tom to kiss him. That was upsetting.

Harry knew from the holonarrative that he was there to pay his  
rent. Tonight, he was going to be earning it on his back.

"Let's go make some money," said Tom as he reached over to open  
the car door. Harry exited the 71 Nova that was on its last legs.

The ride over had been hell. The temperature was hovering around  
90 and, of course, the wreck they were driving didn't have air  
conditioning. On the way to the servant entrance of the classy mansion,  
Harry wondered how the hell he had gotten himself into this and  
desperately prayed that the holosimulation would end and he could go  
back slaving away for the Hirogen. Even that was preferable to what he  
knew awaited him beyond those stone walls.

It was only as they reached the door that Harry realized that he  
had enjoyed Tom's kiss.

 

Part Two: The Whorehouse

Harry Kim looked up at the imposing house in front of him. It  
wasn't just a house, it was a mansion. Harry also knew it wasn't real,  
it was just part of a Hirogen effort to amuse themselves at the Voyager  
crew's expense. Looking over at Tom Paris, who was smoking a cigarette  
and wearing garish attire as he accompanied Harry to the door, the  
ensign's mind spun. Harry looked down at his own attire and saw that he  
was similarly dressed. Polyester, he thought, as he ran his hand over  
the fabric.

Since taking control of Voyager, the Delta quadrant race of  
predators had used him, his fellow crew members and the ships  
holosystems in elaborate scenarios designed to sharpen their predatory  
skills. Harry was supposed to be the technician for the operation, the  
one to keep the systems running. This was unlike the rest of the crew,  
their minds were being controlled by neural implants. Harry was to keep  
the systems operational to allow their captors to explore and experience  
the thrill of the holodecks -- and of the hunt. The Hirogen's predatory  
practices were about to take a new twist. And Harry was selected to be  
a participant in this scenario because of something in his past.

Psychosurgery. For a long time, very few people knew that Harry  
had this process performed on him. Administered when he was just 15,  
the process had changed Harry from homosexual to a heterosexual in  
orientation. The Hirogen had changed Harry back. He knew it; he felt  
different.

The new holoprogram was something different from the usual battle  
scenarios. It involved having Harry committing acts of prostitution.  
With other men -- specifically requested by the homosexuals amongst the  
Hirogen captors. All his life, Harry had been taught by his parents and  
teachers that men having sex with each other was wrong, unnatural. He  
accepted that premise, because he was always a good kid, doing what he  
was told.

Now, there he was, walking up to this huge mansion, set somewhere  
in the late 1970s on Earth,. He was accompanied by Tom Paris, where  
they were both expected to be "rent boys" for the evening, providing  
sexual pleasure for the Hirogen inside. For Lieutenant Paris, this was  
an easy task. He had no sense of who he was anymore. He was simply  
acting on instructions. For Harry Kim, it was another matter. Harry  
had free will. He knew what was happening. He could stop it at any  
time. But the cost would be the death of his crew mates.

The Hirogen's scenario setting up this holonarrative had been  
implanted into Harry Kim's brain. His mom's new boyfriend had beaten  
the crap out of him. That's how it started. He didn't want any "homos"  
living in his house.

And after he got kicked out of the house, he met Tom Paris. The  
memories cascaded into Harry's brain of their encounter. Although it  
never happened, there was a memory implant, and it was all too real.

Tom was hustling tricks at the local "gay" bar in Harry's  
neighborhood. Harry was hanging around outside when Tom approached him.  
Tom asked him why he was there. Harry told him everything. Crying.  
The whole scene.

Tom told him he could stay with him for a while. That was good.  
The first night was great. They sat around and ate chips and popcorn,  
Tom gave him a couple of beers to wash it down with. Harry crashed on  
the couch, feeling a lot better and more than a bit buzzed from the  
beer.

In the middle of the night, the relationship changed. Tom came to  
the couch at three in the morning. Harry got his wake up call via a  
shake to the shoulder. In the dim light of the room, he saw Tom's face  
and nude body. Tom asked if he wanted to sleep in his bed. Harry said  
sure. Since Harry was already nude, there were few preliminaries to be  
resolved before having sex. Both were soon under the covers of Tom's  
bed.

Tom was hot. The light brown-haired man was a bit older. His  
well-toned body was mostly muscle. No hair on his chest, he kept that  
shaved. The customers liked it better that way, he said. Down below,  
where it counted to many of his tricks, he was an uncut eight inches.  
This was slightly shorter than Harry's nine inches.

Harry didn't sleep anymore that night. He spent the entire night  
with Tom, kissing and hugging at first, until they moved into more  
serious action.

Tom liked to have his nipples played with, a request Harry was  
more than willing to accommodate. The dark headed man started by  
teasing his roommate's brown and well shaped nipples with his fingers.  
Then Harry applied his mouth to them as Tom moaned his approval.

Soon, the two were getting into a 69. Both had a rough time  
taking each other's huge cocks down their throats, but both had a hell  
of a good time in the process. Mouths were soon attached to assholes as  
they took their time in rimming  
their partners' holes.

Finally, the scene was consummated with Harry taking Tom's eight  
incher up his ass. That was the first time Harry ever got his hole  
fucked. Harry's mumbled about whether Tom might want to use some  
protection and his question was quickly dismissed. Tom only did it  
bareback. That was okay with Harry. After all, he didn't really have  
that much to live for, anyway.

It hurt a lot at first as Tom impaled him. He had him lie down on  
the bed while he took his ass from the side, standing up. Harry was  
laying face up as Tom fucked him. Tom wanted to watch his face when he  
screwed him. A little K-Y helped it get down a bit easier, though.  
Eventually, the rocking into his asshole got Harry excited enough and he  
creamed all over his belly. After this Tom emitted a huge grunt and  
released his load into Harry.

Harry slept in Tom's bed every night after that, even entertaining  
a couple of Tom's customers. He had to do something. And Tom got more  
money for the three ways.

 

The moment of truth was here. After tossing what was left of his  
cigarette into the bushes, Tom rang the bell and the pair awaited an  
answer. As Harry looked around, he was impressed with the location.  
This huge mansion must have run the owner in the millions. There was a  
well-manicured lawn and beautiful landscaping was everywhere. This was  
the kind of luxury Harry was now used to seeing only on the holodecks.

A dark green Hirogen answered the door. Wearing a bathrobe, Harry  
guessed he from his color that he must have been one of the homosexual  
Hirogens. The old Hirogen smiled when he saw Tom and he gestured both  
into the house. Inside, the area looked like a storage area for a  
kitchen. Pots and pans sitting around. The place was well  
air-conditioned though, and Harry could feel the sweat evaporate off his  
skin as soon as he walked in.

The Hirogen introduced himself as Frank. He and Tom started  
whispering to one another. Tom smiled and nodded as Frank walked off  
toward the front of the house.

Tom turned to Harry, still wearing a grin. "We gotta go  
upstairs," said Tom as he gestured for his companion to join him. They  
went off through a hallway and up a staircase. From above, Harry could  
hear noises that were a mingling of showers running and guys talking.  
Going further up the stairs, the temperature was noticeably warmer and  
more humid. Almost as warm as outside. As they reached the top, Tom  
turned to Harry, this time with a serious look on his face.

"Let me explain how things work around here," said Tom, his voice  
kept low. "The guys who hire us are real rich. Richer than you or I'll  
ever be. They hire us guys to entertain us at these parties. And I do  
mean entertain." Tom pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"There are about twenty other guys here that are going to be  
entertaining too," continued Tom. "I know most of these guys and you  
don't want to be hanging around with them."

Tom grabbed a hold of Harry's ass and gave it a squeeze. "If  
anyone asks, you're with me." Harry nodded nervously. He would have run  
out if he had anywhere to go.

"Anyway," said Tom, "we're going into the locker room now to get  
cleaned up. These guys like their whores to be clean around these  
parts."

"After that, you and I are going to be a part of a little show.  
ŒCause you're new and all they all wanted to see you," said Tom, moving  
his hand to Harry's crotch.

"Show?" asked Harry somewhat nervously.

"Don't worry about it," said Tom. "You'll figure it out when we  
get there." With this, Tom kissed Harry on the lips and gestured for  
him to follow, heading toward the noises that they had heard.

As they entered the room, Harry was surprised to find it looked  
like a regular locker room. Wire caged lockers filled with clothes on  
the wall, two rows of benches in front of the lockers and a few  
good-looking guys walking around in various stages of undress. Harry  
noticed immediately that Commander Tuvok was there as well.

"Hey, Tuvok!" said Tom aloud toward a tall, muscular Vulcan who  
had already removed his shirt.

"Tom, my man," said Tuvok, smiling brightly at the new arrivals  
and putting his hand out in greeting. Tom shook hands enthusiastically.  
It surprised Harry to see Tuvok act so...emotional.

"So, I hear you got the balcony tonight," said Tuvok. He was  
about six four, thought Harry. And huge. Tuvok's chest had a few kinky  
hairs in the center and his skin was a dark ebony. Harry wondered what  
he'd be like to have sex with.

"Gotta show off the new meat," said Tom as he gestured to Harry.  
Tuvok's eyes turned to the newcomer. A few of the guys passing through  
took their own turns looking at Harry.

"My name's Tuvok, and you are . . . " said Tuvok, looking directly  
into the ensign's eyes.

"Harry," he said. Harry was a bit nervous because Tuvok was  
obviously checking him out.

"Tuvok here's going to be my lawyer someday," said Tom to his  
companion. "He's going to law school somewhere."

"Last year coming up," said Tuvok as his eyes continued to focus  
on Harry.

"Tuvok's paying his way through," said Tom.

"Hey, man, it beats the hell out of student loans," laughed Tuvok,  
as his eyes finally returned to Tom.

"Anyway," continued Tuvok as he unsnapping the button on his  
pants, "I'm getting washed up."

"Us too," said Tom as he gestured to Harry to head over to a  
locker. Tom took the initiative as he removed his shirt and Harry soon  
followed, placing the pullover into an empty locker. Out of the corner  
of his eye, Harry watched as Tuvok removed his pants. A solid white  
jockstrap covered what appeared to be a massive package. As Tuvok  
removed the jockstrap and grabbed a towel, he confirmed Harry's  
suspicions. His cut cock must have been over a foot long hard.

Tom and Harry finished getting undressed, grabbed a couple of  
towels and headed to the shower.

The shower was steaming. The sounds of men washing themselves  
filled the room, along with the rushing of water over their nude bodies  
and onto the floor. On their way in, Harry saw a pair of naked guys off  
to the side necking rather intensely. Uncomfortable with the rather  
public display, Harry tried to avert his eyes from the scene.

As they arrived in the shower, there were over a dozen other guys  
in the room with them. All naked, most seemed to be paired up under the  
shower heads, most were necking quite intently as the water poured over  
them. One pair was on the floor, a tall, skinny dark-haired guy going  
down on what looked to be an officer from Stellar Cartography. Harry  
knew some of these people, but some of the guys were holographic  
constructs.

Harry spotted Tuvok from the locker room. He had his arms around  
some short blond guy that couldn't have been much older than Harry.  
Tuvok had his tongue down the guy's throat.

Tom turned on the water to one of the shower heads. After  
adjusting the temperature, he gestured to Harry to join him. Tom  
wrapped his arms around Harry and grabbed hold of his ass. With some  
urgency, Tom brought Harry's package next his own, rubbing them together  
to get both of their cocks hard. The lieutenant plunged his tongue into  
Harry's mouth, tasting inside the younger man.

Harry murmured some discomfort and Tom lifted his lips off his  
companion and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom, still grinding his crotch into Harry.

"People are watching us," mumbled Harry as he averted his eyes  
downward. All around, the sound of the splashing water mingled with the  
noises of eroticized males. The steam arising from the bathroom floor  
seemed to energize the performances that were going on all around.

This brought a big grin to Tom's face. "Shit, man, they're gonna  
be watching us all night," he laughed, "get used to it." With this, Tom  
put his lips back onto Harry's mouth.

Thoughts went through Harry's head as the necking continued.  
Doubts again about what he was doing. He had to be there, he knew as  
much. He pretty much knew he had to do this. Harry didn't have much  
of a choice, so he blocked it out as well as he could and continued  
necking with his companion.

After several minutes of this, Tom was getting hard as the water  
was washing over them, but Harry was still pretty limp. Tom lifted his  
mouth off Harry and grinned. Reaching for one of the many bars that  
lined the shower ledge, he started soaping Harry up.

Tom started working on Harry's chest. With a few gestures, Tom  
managed to get Harry to lift up his arms so that he could wash up his  
armpits. The strokes Tom provided were long and erotic, his breathing  
more pronounced as he cleaned the ensign's body. Harry was responded as  
well as his cock finally started to grow, he was getting used to being  
in the scene.

Tom turned his attentions next to Harry's legs. Kneeling on the  
floor and starting from the bottom, he soaped up the ensign until  
finally arriving at his crotch.

Harry moaned softly as Tom applied the soap in a circular pattern  
around his package, his cock now grown to its full nine inches. When  
Tom finally did get around to applying the soap to Harry's nine hard  
inches, the ensign thrust it into his hands, his inhibitions seemingly  
lost in his moan. Tom scrubbed Harry clean and released his grip from  
the ensign's package before he became too aroused. Plenty of time to  
shoot later.

Tom gestured to have Harry turn around. The ensign complied and  
felt the warm wash of soap over his back. This opportunity gave him a  
little time to look around the steamy shower and he liked what he saw.  
The blond guy that had paired up with Tuvok was giving him a rather  
decent blow job, he had the law student's huge jock half way down his  
throat as Tuvok finger fucked the blond's ass.

Harry's mind didn't have much more time to consider this scene as  
he felt his asshole being poked at. Grunting, Harry felt Tom thrust a  
soapy finger into his hole. Tom's breath was soon on his cheek.

"Gotta make sure you stay clean up there," whispered Tom as he  
finger fucked the tight ass. As he did so, Tom's lips fell on the  
ensign's neck. Harry's erection, lost since he first noticed the two  
kids, was now returning despite his concern.

Tom released his finger and had Harry turn around. "Wash me up,"  
whispered Tom, a wicked smile on his face, as he handed the soap to  
Harry.

Harry took great care to make sure his companion was well washed  
up, scrubbing the hunky lieutenant's chest and armpits. Soon, he  
focused his attentions on Tom's jock and knelt to attend the lower part  
of his body. Tom groaned loudly in the shower as his eight-inch cock  
was being scrubbed. Harry arose and gave his mouth up to the  
still-moaning Tom. God, he was so fucking hot.

After their lips locked and they ground their packages together,  
Tom turned around to allow Harry to scrub his back. "Get my butt,"  
grunted Tom as he returned Harry's attention to his task. Spreading his  
legs, Tom bent over full and exposed his asshole to his companion.  
Harry, repeating the maneuver that Tom had used on him, soaped up a  
finger and inserted it into Tom's hole. Tom grunted as the penetration  
started and began to moan as Harry finger fucked his ass. A little too  
loudly too. He was putting on a show.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see a couple of the  
dudes turn around and look. Tuvok was among them, as he paused briefly  
from rimming his blond companion to smile at the show Tom was providing.

After Harry finished cleaning out his companion, Tom arose and  
faced him. Once again, Tom grabbed Harry's ass and brought their jocks  
and mouths together. They would continue to neck until a series of soft  
bells rang out. From the actions of everyone else in the room that  
appeared to be some sort of signal. Showers were being shut off and  
towels grabbed by everyone and they all began drying off.

Following this, a line of guys began assembling by a door opposite  
the entrance to the locker room. Harry followed Tom as the door opened.  
Frank, the Hirogen that had greeted them when Harry and Tom got there,  
appeared from behind the door and gestured to move the men forward.

Harry moved forward among the crush of bodies as quickly as he  
could. Behind him, Harry could hear Tom laughing and enjoying himself.

As they moved through the hall, Harry saw a small "TV" studio of  
some sort that he recalled from his history books. Inside the room  
there must have been at least thirty monitors showing the shower and  
locker room areas. He saw the last of the men in the shower exiting into  
the hallway he was in. Tape machines that he recognized were busy recording.

They were taping everything in there. There were dark, round  
domes on the wall and ceiling in both rooms as well as a big one in the  
middle of the shower. There must have been cameras in there.

They were watching him. All the time he was in there, they were  
watching and recording him.

Harry's mind went blank. He couldn't think anymore. He was a  
robot now, heading to whatever the hell was at the end of the hall.

 

Part Three: The Color of Whores

Harry Kim ambled with the flow down the hall, following the trail  
of naked men as they moved forward. There were a couple of the dark  
round domes, one on the wall and another on the ceiling. Although all  
of the men had towels, none of them had covered themselves up as they  
walked along. Harry fought his embarrassment of being taped in the  
locker room and shower. Ultimately, he dismissed the urge to wrap the  
towel around himself. This would call to much attention to his  
embarrassment.

Tom Paris was following close behind him, and attempted to direct  
him forward. This had already been an emotionally draining experience  
for Harry, and he knew it was just beginning.

The line of men emerging from the shower ended at a small dressing  
room area. Mirrors covered the walls and reflected multiple images of  
their nudity. Toiletries were located on counters in front of the  
mirrored walls. At least twenty or so small sinks were built into the  
counters. The guys appeared to drift randomly to counter spaces,  
talking and laughing amongst themselves and acting at ease with the  
whole situation. For Harry, the situation was otherwise. What the hell  
had he gotten into?

Harry noticed that all around the room were camera domes, at least  
a half-dozen or so. Whoever was watching these guys before must still  
be interested.

As he looked around the room, Harry felt a hand on the small of  
his back and jumped slightly. "This way," whispered Tom as he guided  
Harry to a counter space next to him.

Harry looked over and saw that Tuvok was standing next to him. On  
Tuvok's other side was the cute blond guy he had been making out with in  
the shower. Harry's gaze went down to Tuvok's equipment. He had never  
seen Commander Tuvok naked and he was absolutely astounded at the size  
of his endowment. Even though it had softened since exiting the shower,  
it was still huge. Mentally, Harry's thoughts went to his throat and he  
wondered if he could take that monster.

Harry looked at the mirror in front of him and saw his own face in  
the reflection. Nervous looking face, he thought. His jaw was tightly  
clenched, unable to speak. Eyes opened fully, anticipating the next  
insult to his privacy. Hell, he was just some Starfleet ensign. He was  
still a kid by Federation standards. And the weight of his  
responsibilities to the other crew members was so disproportionate to  
his abilities. How could he get out of this?

"Brush your teeth," whispered Tom. Harry looked down at the sink  
and saw that a fresh toothbrush and a small container of toothpaste were  
there, along with combs, brushes, a deodorant roller, and various other  
items.

He unwrapped the toothbrush, coated it with paste and stuck it  
into his mouth. Looking at the counter, Harry noticed a protrusion in  
front of the sink. A camera lens? A shudder went through Harry as the  
discomfort of being watched was renewed. Every sink appeared to have a  
device for watching the naked men. As he brushed, Harry wondered just  
how many people were watching him. He was the "new meat," as Tom  
described it, at this party. And he was likely to be the object of a lot  
of attention.

What could he do? He thought about leaving. He knew the route  
back to the doorway, he memorized it. But then what? Would he stand  
outside and wait for Tom to take him back home? The Hirogen would  
likely be very unhappy with that decision. Someone would surely die as  
a result of his reluctance. And Harry would have to bear the burden of  
that death for the rest of his life.

Another thought struck Harry that was even more terrifying. Would  
the Hirogen ever let him leave? He saw too much, knew too much about  
this place already. Maybe they'd kill him, thought Harry as he spat  
out the last of the toothpaste. That thought really scared him as he  
filled a dixie cup with water and rinsed, looking intently at what  
appeared to be the camera lens in front of him.

Slowly, Harry picked up a comb and ran it through his short black  
hair. Still wet from the shower, he was able to style it somewhat to  
his liking. Again, his attention turned to the camera as he wondered if  
anyone was getting off watching him comb his hair.

Harry looked over to Tom, who was now applying the deodorant under  
his arms. Tom smiled at him confidently. Relax, the smile said, you're  
going to be okay. Harry smiled back grimly, not at all sure what to  
think.

As the guys in the room finished primping themselves for the  
customers, Tom gestured to Harry to join him as they exited the room.  
The assembled group turned again in the hallway.

As they reached the doorway leading off to another area, Tom went  
over to see Frank. Apparently there were some "special instructions" to  
be followed, as Harry was later told. When he was done talking, Tom  
walked over to Harry, took hold of his arm and brought him to a quiet  
area.

"You're not afraid of heights?" asked Tom. Harry shook his head  
no.

"Good, because we have to ride in on the balcony," said Tom, a  
shit-eating grin covering his face.

"Balcony?" whispered Harry, confused. Harry realized that this  
was the first thing he had said in a long time.

"C'mere," said Tom, as he led his charge through a doorway.

Inside the closet-sized room were two black poles rising out of an  
oval-shaped padded area. A border surrounded the padded area, a short  
plastic wall of no more than three or four inches. It was no more than  
six feet at its longest and about three feet wide. Nothing that looked  
like cameras on the wall.

Tom hopped onto the padded area and sat down with his legs  
crossed, gesturing for Harry to follow him. Harry did so, and sat  
across from his roommate, their legs touching. The padded surface was  
extremely soft, must be pure silk. The color was bright. Scarlet red.  
The color of whores.

"Okay," continued Tom, "here's the deal. In a few minutes,  
they're going to drop us down onto the floor." Floor? What floor?  
thought Harry. The confused expression on his face prompted an  
explanation from Tom.

"Right below us is the main party room," said Tom. "See these  
poles?" he said, patting the black rods to the rear. "These are parts  
of a hydraulic system. They lower us to the floor, it's about a thirty  
foot drop from here."

"As we're going down, you and I will be necking," said Tom,  
smiling. With this, Tom unwrapped his legs and moved over to Harry,  
positioning the two so they were near the center of the padded area and  
grinding his crotch against his companion.

"Once the thing stops near the bottom, we go into a 69," continued  
Tom, still smiling, his mouth now inches away from Harry. "You'll know  
when we stop."

"We're going to be the centerpiece of the party. The guys who're  
down there will becoming by and looking and touching us all over. Get  
ready for that."

"They can finger-fuck your asshole, really gently though, but  
that's as far as any penetration goes," said Tom. "Plus, you can expect  
that you're going to be rimmed a lot. And there's one guy down there  
who likes toe sucking, so your feet'll probably end up in his mouth,  
sometime tonight."

Harry shook his head, the thought of his foot in someone's mouth  
left him cold. "Tom," whispered Harry, "I don't want to do this."

A nasty look crossed Tom's face. Harry had rarely seen Tom so  
angry before.

"You're doing this asshole," said Tom, the threat clear in his  
voice. "Or they're gonna fucking kill you." A lump rose up in Harry's  
throat and he couldn't swallow. Sweat was breaking out on his brow as  
the danger he was in was finally being realized. He could either be a  
sex toy for the night or someone would die. It was his choice.

Tom grabbed Harry's chin with his hand.

"Do you understand?" asked Tom, in a menacing voice. Harry shook  
his head up and down. He understood too well.

"Now," continued Tom, still with a threatening tone, "after a few  
hours or so, they're going to let us off of there. And then this gets  
real easy."

"I have a client here who I'm expecting to meet up with. You and  
I are going into a private room with him." Harry finally swallowed.

"I picked this guy," continued Tom, his voice more relaxed,  
"because he doesn't like to touch or be touched. He just wants to  
watch."

"After we're done with him, then we can do some new tricks or, if  
you want, you can just hang around until the party wears down. Your  
choice."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. It didn't sound as  
scary anymore.

"Now," said Tom, a smile finally emerging. "I have to show you  
how we 69 here." Tom laid down onto the padding and prompted Harry to  
lay on his side. When he reached Harry's package, Tom lifted Harry's  
top leg and inserted it under his own arm.

"This is so everyone gets a good look at your asshole and can  
watch me work on you," said Tom, his breath covering Tom's package. Tom  
lifted up his own leg and inserted it under Harry's arm. "Got it?"

"I think so," said Harry, his voice still nervous as hell.

"If I do this," continued Tom, taking his hand and tapping Harry  
on the belly, "that means to slow down 'cause you're bringing me too  
close to cumming. You do the same thing to me."

"Got it," whispered Harry, as he tapped his partner lightly on the  
belly.

"Good," said Tom, "now remember there's going to be people  
watching us while were down there to make sure no one gets out of line.  
I don't want you fucking this up. You're my golden ticket to this  
balcony and I need your ass to work with me."

"Okay," said Harry, not sure what he could say anymore. Tom arose  
from the 69 position and pulled Harry up to face him. Soon, they were  
again joined at the crotch. Tom bent over to push a green button on the  
wall.

"That's to tell them we're ready," explained Tom as he moved his  
mouth closer to Harry. "We're going to be going down soon. Try to keep  
your eyes shut on the way down. And if you do open them, don't look  
down. There's sort of a padded area below up, but I don't want to find  
out if it's going to break anyone's fall."

Great, thought Harry, not only was he going to be put on display  
like some zoo animal, but he was also going to be risking his life to  
get there.

After a couple of minutes, a muffled bell rang six times. At the  
same time, the green button that Tom pushed lit up. Over his head,  
Harry could hear the sounds of machinery, like an old-fashioned elevator  
noise. He realized that the contraption he was on was nothing more than  
a hanging elevator.

The floor shook as Tom's attentions again turned to Harry,  
grabbing him around the waist and moving Harry's arms around his  
shoulder. A slight throb went through Harry's stomach as he realized  
that they were in motion.

"Here we go," said Tom as he pressed his mouth against Harry's.  
Harry closed his eyes and, momentarily stopped breathing as they began  
their descent into the party room.

All around them was the sound of music blaring. Disco music,  
thought Harry. Party music. "Staying Alive" was the musical selection.  
How fucking ironic, thought Harry. Even though his eyes were closed,  
Harry could sense the lights flashing. Spotlights were flashing on Tom  
and him as they moved down into the crowd. Mirrored, multi-surfaced  
balls spun from the ceiling.

Harry kept his mouth attached to Tom and his arms wrapped around  
his partner. And his eyes shut. Their smooth chests pressed against  
each other. Nipples rubbing. Equipment touching.

Harry could feel getting lower and lower, but it didn't seem to  
stop. The descent just continued. And it seemed to go on forever as he  
nervously counted the seconds, all the while taking turns inserting his  
tongue into Tom's mouth and grinding his package against his companion's  
jock.

Harry felt the device stop. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted  
with Tom's smiling face. Time for the next phase, as he lowered himself  
into a 69. Harry kept his attentions focused on Tom. Someone (Tom?)  
placed a pillow underneath the portion of his leg that hung over the  
side of the balcony. Harry knew there were people around him, he could  
hear them talking, walking around.

As he swallowed Tom's cock, Harry was thankful that everything had  
gone without incident. So far no one had touched him, but that didn't  
last long.

The first thing Harry felt was the finger making contact with his  
back. Touching him. When it first came, he was totally unprepared and  
his body shuddered slightly at the contact. Whoever it was ran his  
finger gently over Harry's back, outlining the curves of the shoulders  
and spinal cord. Softly. Checking him out. The finger was removed for  
a brief instant and it returned moist this time. Someone had tasted  
Harry's body.

Harry continued to work Tom's eight-inch tool in and out of his  
mouth as his own nine-inch cock went down his friend's throat. Despite  
his fear, Harry was hard as a rock. He had Tom's expert manipulations  
to thank for that. He was so fucking hot. And he knew how to keep  
Harry turned on. The scent of Tom filled his nose. The taste of Tom's  
cock, leaking preseminal fluid, filled his mouth and enhanced the smell.  
The combination was the scent and taste that he felt he had grown  
intimately familiar with with the memory implants. And he wanted more.

The moistened finger continued to trace its way over Harry's back.  
As Harry finally got comfortable enough to open his eyes, he saw with  
some amazement that his partner Tom's asshole had someone's finger on  
it. A Hirogen's finger. Harry watched as the finger (he dare not look  
into the Hirogen's face) ran idly over the surface of the hole. From  
his vantage point, Harry was able to get a good view of what was  
happening. The finger was drifting lazily over the pucker, feeling the  
ridges, examining the contours of Tom's opening. Tom's hole quivered  
with the intimate contact. Harry could see it seeming to beckon the  
finger to enter him.

From behind him, Harry felt the moistened finger make contact with  
his ass crack. A gentle line of spittle could be felt all along his  
back and leading into the crease. His asshole totally exposed, Harry  
felt the intimate contact of the stranger's finger. Probing him,  
examining his opening, becoming intimately familiar with his body. His  
nervousness was gone; Harry was getting turned on by the experience.  
The intimacy of letting this strange person play so intimately with his  
body. He could feel the nail on the finger toy with him, playing with  
the opening. Harry moaned softly as he orally worshiped Tom's hardened  
tool. He was coming close. Too close.

Lifting one hand up, Harry patted Tom on the belly. Tom slowed  
his sucking as requested. The scene was just so fucking hot. Harry  
opened his eyes again and saw that the stranger's finger had now worked  
its way into Tom's ass. Up to the knuckle. Exploring the youth. His  
finger caressed and enveloped by the folds of Tom's ass.

From behind him, Harry felt the moist finger enter him. Harry  
wanted the finger inside him. More than anything. He wanted the man to  
put his finger inside his asshole, to impale him, to violate his body.  
To put his moistened digit inside of him and, after removing it, to  
taste him. Harry shut his eyes once again and moaned, lips quivering in  
anticipation of being taken.

Tom returned his attentions to Harry's cock after the brief  
respite. Delicately, Tom circled his tongue around the uncircumcised  
Harry's cockhead, delicately lapping between the folds and stimulating  
his companion's desire. As he did so, Harry could feel the finger in  
his hole move deeper inside him. Penetrating the sphincter.

As Tom focused his attention on his cockhead, Harry felt a hand  
rest on his foot. Holding his toes. Now caressing them. Another hand  
was now on Harry's head, running his fingers through his hair. He  
didn't know if it was the same guy who had his fingers in his asshole or  
a third person attending to him. He didn't care. Harry reveled in the  
touching, the intimacy of the eyes and hands upon his body, checking him  
out, feeling him up, having their way with him. It was beyond any  
sensation he had ever had felt before. Harry wanted everyone in the  
whole fucking world to see him like this.

Harry jumped slightly as he felt a mouth embrace his big toe.  
Tickling. Exciting nerves in his feet that resounded up his leg and  
then throughout his body. Shivering.

As the initial sensation wore off, Harry took pleasure in the  
attention being paid to his digit as the man's mouth enveloped the toe.  
Tasting it, using his tongue to outline the nail. Coating it with  
saliva and allowing it to move lazily in and out of his mouth.

Tom lunged down onto Harry's tool, his nose resting in the pillowy  
texture of the ensign's low-hanging testicles, his saliva filled oral  
cavity providing Harry's cock with a smooth ride.

As his body was being caressed and invaded, Harry opened his eyes  
once again. In front of him, he saw the face of a Hirogen. Bent over.  
His face mere inches from Harry's. His pink tongue delicately licking  
and lapping at Tom's hole. A coating of saliva covering the surface.  
Glistening, Tom's hole seemed more alive than ever as the lips of the  
opening fluttered with each stroke of the man's tongue. A line of  
spittle from the man's tongue still connected to Tom's asshole. The  
contact between mouth and ass was the hottest thing that Harry had ever  
seen.

The sensations were too much for Harry as he quickly raised his  
hand to indicate caution to his companion. But his hand reached there  
too late. The sensation in his balls and in the back of his throat told  
him what was coming. Arching his back, Harry dumped a load of cream  
into his partner's mouth, grunting as he unloaded.

Harry could sense a slowing on the hands and mouths on his own as  
the men around him watched him release into Tom. Watching Tom's mouth  
take him all the way in. Watching his adam's apple bob up and down as  
the cream flowed into his belly. Watching Harry's smooth body  
connected at both ends to Tom's muscled frame. Watching two men in the  
throes of passion and the orgasm that signaled a release from one to  
another. Harry was soon back to full hardness as he felt the eyes in  
the room look admiringly at his body. A body that had performed for  
them.

Tom place his hand between their torsos and gave Harry a quick  
slap to the belly. Still, he kept his mouth attached to Harry's tool  
and sucked him dry of all his juices. Gulping him down greedily, all  
while their bodies were being caressed and tasted by the assembled  
crowd.

The attentions of the entire room were focused upon them, their  
mouths locked at each other's groins. Their bodies wrapped together,  
exploring each other. Coating their packages with saliva, smelling each  
other's maleness and serving as a receptacles for each other's hardened  
tools. Licking and lapping at one another.

Making love in front of the world.

As Tom drained the last of Harry into him, he summoned Frank over  
to get him some water. The orgasm was just what Harry needed to get  
himself in tune with the rest of the room. It took the edge off as he  
was now able to get a better idea of what else was happening.

Frank came by with some water and a straw and let Tom sip on it,  
washing the taste of Harry's load down his throat. As the straw was  
offered to him, Harry released his own attentions from Tom's cock to  
look around the room at what else was going on.

He was in a huge room. Wood paneling and fixtures everywhere.  
Some enormous statues in their own portals. Nude guys, of course.  
Spotlights waving, noises flowing over the crowd and....

Slings. Hanging from the ceiling. Naked guys in them, one of  
whom he recognized as the blond guy that was with Tuvok. The blond guy  
was sitting there and he had his legs pinned so his asshole was spread.  
And there was Tuvok. The Vulcan's huge cock was fully erect and he was  
pointing it at the ass of the blond dude. Ready to enter him. Putting  
on his own show for the guys in the room.

A sense of lightheadedness filled Harry as he arose, saying he had  
to go to the bathroom. Frank pointed the way. Harry looked briefly at  
Tom. Annoyance and fear covered Tom's face. He better get his ass back  
here. It was too late to run away now.

 

Part Four: An Excellent Whore

As Harry reached the bathroom, he nearly ran into one of the  
Hirogen "customers" exiting. He went to the urinal and relieved himself  
as quickly as he could. The part about him having to go to the bathroom  
was pretty much true. He usually had to pee after he shot.

The bathroom was cold. And Harry wasn't wearing any clothes.  
Shivering, he let the last of the urine stream flow out before shaking  
his cock.

He went over to the sink and began running a stream of hot water  
from the tap. Looked like gold plating. Harry washed his hands and  
face clean of his saliva and Tom's sweat.

All around the bathroom Harry could see marble and gold.  
Expensive.

In the mirror, he bent over to look at himself. His dark brown  
eyes were piercing, said Tom. Right now they were piercing into his own  
soul. A soft cloth covered those eyes briefly as he dried his face.

God, how did he let himself get into this? Here he was, standing  
around in this holonarrative invented by the Hirogen. He was buck  
naked, in a room full of hustlers and their tricks in a scene from 1970s  
Earth. Letting himself get felt up and put on display.

The worst part was that he liked it. He liked getting the  
attention. The stares, the fingers rubbing sensuously on his body, the  
finger gently fucking away at his asshole, his toe in someone's mouth  
being suckled. The whole scene.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a line of drool  
emerging from the side of his mouth. Hunger. He wanted more.

Harry had no choice, no voice in the matter. Either he performed  
or he didn't. If he didn't, the Hirogen promised that someone would  
die. And it would be on Harry's hands that their blood would rest.  
Harry was conflicted as hell. He shouldn't want to be here, but he did.  
More than anything, he wanted to be a whore.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror again. The directive was  
made. Do what you have to do and get out of there with everyone still  
alive. He was trembling. Gripping the counter top, he steeled himself  
as he heard someone enter the bathroom. It was Tom.

"You okay?" asked Tom, more than a bit of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," responded Harry, now as collected as he could be under  
the circumstances.

"Little change in plans," said Tom, a grin on his face. "You get  
to be paired up with Tuvok on the balcony."

Someone different? Harry thought. A tremble went through him.  
He was supposed to be with Tom tonight. All night. That was the deal.

But, Tuvok. Dear God, since he saw him, he wanted his cock in his  
mouth. To see if he could take it, if nothing more.

"Okay, here's the new deal," continued Tom. "They want to see you  
and Tuvok in a 69. And they want to watch Tuvok frost your face."

Harry's face was covered with puzzlement. Tom picked this up  
right away.

"Cum on your face," explained Tom. A shiver again went through  
Harry. God, that sounded hot.

"Tuvok and I are both getting extra for this, so don't screw it  
up," continued Tom. "You game?"

Harry nodded his head up and down. A smile finally appeared on  
Tom's face. No doubt, he had caught Harry's eyes roaming over Tuvok's  
body in the locker room.

"I'm sorry for cumming into your mouth," blurted Harry, a look of  
repentance now on his face.

Tom grinned. "No problem, man," he laughed. "You weren't the  
first one to dump a load of cream into me on the balcony. Besides," he  
continued, pressing his nude body against Harry's and kissing him  
lightly on the neck, "I was getting a little hungry out there anyway."  
Tom lifted his hand up to Harry's package and toyed with it, his own  
saliva moistening his touches. The look in Harry's eyes, closed partly  
from the stimulation he was feeling, told Tom he was ready.

"Let's go," said Tom as he opened the door. Back into the party  
room they went.

As the pair strode back to the center, Harry managed to ignore  
most everything around him. The stares, the lips being bitten in  
anticipation, the guys in the slings and the naked boys in the  
customers' laps. His attention was focused on the Vulcan standing next  
to the balcony. And Harry moved toward the man at a brisk speed.  
Wanting him.

Tuvok's body was glistening. And he was hard. As Harry  
approached, he could smell the oils that had been applied to his  
muscular frame. The smell of cum and sweat permeated the party room.  
Harry's cock stood proudly erect as he approached the man he had been  
ordered to make love to. Tuvok smiled as Harry came closer.

As Harry arrived, Tuvok took the ensign into his arms and kissed  
him lightly on the mouth. The crowd, more than a dozen Hirogen and  
their naked hustlers, were silent in anticipation. Tuvok grabbed Harry  
around the waist and picked him up easily. He gently placed Harry on  
the balcony and laid him down. Tuvok soon joined Harry on the balcony  
and positioned their bodies into a 69. Legs wrapped around arms.  
Packages inches from faces. Ready to connect.

Harry took his time absorbing Tuvok into his mouth. Putting out  
his tongue, he lipped delicately at the head of the tool in his face.  
Delicious, thought Harry as a bit of precum was tapped off with his  
tongue and taken into his mouth.

Harry opened wide to allow Tuvok's head to be absorbed. The  
entire head in his mouth, Harry's tongue licked sensuously around the  
crown, absorbing the taste and texture into him. Harry had never  
thought he would ever be with another guy since the psychosurgey, but it  
was something that crossed his mind a lot. And here he was, taking in  
the biggest cock he ever had in his young life. And with the  
psychosurgey reversed, Harry was more aroused than he had ever been in  
his life.

Tuvok was mimicking Harry's movements as he paid close attention  
to the dark haired ensign's cockhead. Swirling his tongue around the  
head, squeezing it in his mouth and letting the preseminal fluids float  
in his mouth. Tasting the ensign. Smelling his aroma. Hearing him  
moan softly as his tool was being orally stimulated. Seeing his  
reddened cockhead expand to its fullest, engorged with blood and  
anticipation. Touching him with his mouth. Souls and bodies ready to  
join in a sexual ballet. All while the audience stood by breathlessly  
awaiting the entertainment obtained from watching their sexual union  
consummated.

Harry's attentions were now focused on absorbing Tuvok's massive  
tool into him. He opened wider, his tongue slurping along the underside  
of the tool. Eating more and more of the Vulcan as his saliva-filled  
mouth lubricated the fucktool further down his throat.

The back of his mouth was readying itself as Harry began to  
mentally take control of his gag reflex. Nothing was going to prevent  
his from absorbing as much of Tuvok's cock as he could. He wanted all  
of it in his mouth. Tuvok's head resting against his tonsils, dark meat  
filling his mouth to overflowing, the aroma of Tuvok's testicles as the  
sacs pressed against his nose. Taking him all the way down.

Harry felt Tuvok's nose on his ballsacs now as his companion  
finished absorbing the ensign's cock into his mouth. Harry was only  
halfway down the huge shaft and he refocused his efforts. Inch by  
enormous inch, Harry let Tuvok feed his mouth. Until he felt the  
sensation of Tuvok's testicles in his nose, the feel of Tuvok's dark  
pubic hair on his chin, the smell of the Vulcan filling his nostrils.  
The scent of a man in heat.

Harry paused as he had reached his destination. Air hissing from  
his nostrils as he attempted to breathe. An idle hand stroking the  
Vulcan's body. Fingers caressing a nipple. Muscles in his hips and  
torso being massaged sensuously. A state of erotic bliss filled Harry  
as the sense of the intimacy filled his thoughts.

And it was an intimacy that was being shared by those watching  
their lovemaking. Harry felt their mouths on his body, at least six  
or seven. Licking him. Both his feet now being orally serviced.  
Tongues and fingers taking turns in entering his hole. His body greased  
with saliva. The taste of the ensign's body being shared by the crowd.  
His body.

Slowly at first, Harry began to piston up and down on Tuvok's  
tool, eliciting excited groans from the Vulcan. As his tool was being  
serviced, Tuvok's head was filled with erotic thoughts as the ensign  
continued to impale the fucktool into his throat. Adams apples bobbed  
up and down as they swallowed, servicing each other, taking cocks down  
throats while being licked and lapped by the crowd.

A pat to Harry's belly indicated that the climax was near. He  
removed the massive fucktool from his mouth and began jacking it, his  
own saliva lubricating the strokes. The heat of the tool filled his  
hands. Tuvok's moans became louder as he loosened his mouth from  
Harry's tool, biting his lower lip in anticipation as his balls began to  
boil. His spit soaked shaft in Harry's fingers was being pistoned  
furiously now as lust overcame the ensign who wanted to see the Vulcan  
explode. The crowd attending to the nude figures on the balcony halted  
their tongue baths, anticipating what was going to happen. Wanting to  
watch the explosion as it erupted.

Tuvok came. Arching his back, he shot several long strings of  
cream from his cock and onto the face of the ensign who was servicing  
him. Harry had his mouth wide open as he desperately sought to get some  
of Tuvok's juices to rocket directly into his mouth. To savor his  
taste, to allow his tongue to feel the cream over and under his teeth,  
to let his taste buds engorge themselves on his maleness. To put on the  
best possible show for the crowd. To be the best possible whore he  
could be.

As the explosion from Tuvok's jock subsided, Harry found his  
tongue trailing over his face. Attempting to lick off as much of  
Tuvok's spunk as he could. His mouth was soon attached to Tuvok's cock.  
Suckling on the ebony head. His efforts were soon rewarded with a huge  
gob of cream that arrived into his mouth. Delicious. Beyond words. In  
the background, Harry could hear the crowd murmuring their approval from  
the show provided. He had satisfied his audience. He had pleasured the  
man in front of him to orgasm. He had been an excellent whore.

As he milked the fucktool of his juices, Harry looked over to the  
smiling Tuvok. The Vulcan's face was covered by a mixture of his own  
saliva and Harry's sweat. Harry's face was a mess, coated with streams  
of spunk and saliva. Tuvok arose and brought Harry's face into his.  
They would share the bounty, tasting and savoring the flavor of each  
other, moist pink tongues over hot flesh, cum tasted and swallowed. Two  
felines grooming each other. The fevered aroma of sexual release  
filling their nostrils. Drifting into sweet and soft kisses....

 

Part 5: A Predator Taking his Prey

Harry and Tuvok spent a long time atop the balcony. Kissing,  
touching and enjoying the feel of each other's bodies in their arms.  
Mouths attached, jocks still hard grinding against one another.  
Enjoying the licks and caresses of their satisfied audience.

Tuvok detached his mouth from Harry's and smiled sweetly. "We  
need a shower," said Tuvok.

"Hmmm," murmured Harry, somewhat disappointed. He enjoyed the  
attention that was being paid to him by his companion as well as the  
assembled patrons who continued to touch the pair with their mouths and  
hands. "Can we come back?" whispered Harry.

Tuvok grinned. "Sure, kid," he said. "Anytime you want."

It had been a hell of a night for Harry so far. Induced into  
coming to this "private party" by the Hirogen who had taken Voyager  
hostage, Harry was enjoying himself immensely.

And he couldn't figure out why he did. He just did.

Unlike the Federation, the Hirogen allowed homosexuality among  
their people and did not try to alter this preference. This had been  
something new for Harry. When his parents discovered him with another  
boy when he was fifteen, the steps to be taken after that were made  
pretty clear to him. Psychosurgery. To fix the "problem." He was  
provided a new orientation and thereafter found himself attracted to  
females rather than males. Somewhat attracted, anyway. The  
psychosurgery had diminished his appetite for sex.

Harry had never thought very much about the procedure. His  
family's views on the whole matter, although unspoken at the time, was  
that they could not accept having a homosexual for a son and that this  
was something that could and would be to change the situation. The  
whole procedure was no more complicated than having a wart removed.

And so he was changed. Quietly and discreetly, as is the fashion  
in Federation society. Having people know you've had the procedure was  
almost as bad as *not* having the procedure performed when you know you  
should have. Except for an incident at the Academy, no one without  
authorization to dig that deep ever found out about the procedure.

The Academy "incident," as Harry's mind spun back to recall it,  
was the only time he faced the possibility of others finding out about  
the psychosurgery. Working on the Academy newspaper, Harry had  
discovered that certain cadets had been suspected of homosexual conduct.  
The irony was that one of the suspected cadets was the son of the doctor  
who had performed psychosurgery on Harry. When he confronted the cadet  
with the evidence he had collected, Harry was confronted himself with  
his own psychosurgery report. It was the only time that he had ever  
spiked a story. And it also made it clear to him that he could not have  
a future in journalism.

Despite his desire to be a good citizen in these matters, Harry  
always wondered what he was missing. And with the Hirogen having  
reversed the psychosurgery, he was finding out that he had been missing  
a whole lot. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how  
aroused he had become. Nothing compared with having sex with other men.  
His mind and body felt free.

His job was simply to be a whore. To play the part of a hustler  
whose body was to be used by other men for their sexual pleasure. To be  
seen openly committing acts that should only be done in private.

It all started in the locker room. Paired off with Tom Paris,  
Harry started by getting undressed and moving into the showers. Filled  
with naked men paired off under shower heads. Necking. Blowing.  
Rimming. Doing all manner of sexual things to one another. The room  
was filled with moans of pleasure. The steam arose from the hot water  
splashing and from the erotic pleasures being sampled. People were  
watching Harry as he sampled the pleasures of Tom's body. They were  
admiring Harry's body, his nine-inch endowment. His body was exposed  
and the pleasure Harry felt was demonstrated by his hardened cock in  
full view. So fucking hot.

After the shower, the hustlers moved off to a dressing area. Harry  
walked past the "studio" between these areas. Cameras everywhere,  
recording the passions being displayed in the locker room. That freaked  
him out. Inside the "dressing" area, he and the other naked hustlers  
groomed themselves in front of even more cameras. And then, it was off  
to the balcony.

Elevator was more like it. Suspended on hydraulics, Tom and Harry  
were lowered into the party room on an open platform to the delight of  
the waiting crowd. Engaged in an enthusiastic 69, they pleasured the  
audience immensely. An audience that was allowed to play with their  
bodies while their mouths absorbed each other's hardened shafts. Harry  
erupted into Tom. He wasn't supposed to, but he did.

The crowd wasn't sated, however, insisting upon a new pairing.  
That's when Harry found Tuvok waiting for him. The muscular Vulcan was  
an awesome site to behold. And Harry did, as they launched into an even  
more erotic 69, with Harry taking Tuvok's foot long tool all the way  
down. The match had culminated in Tuvok erupting onto Harry's face,  
again to the delight of the throng that was allowed to taste and feel up  
both as as their lovemaking proceeded to climax.

More than anything, Harry wanted to please his audience. People  
who admired him, who wanted to see his body in the throes of ecstacy.  
Their eyes, hands and mouths on Harry's body provided him with the most  
exquisite sexual feelings he had ever felt in his young life.

As the pair arose from the balcony, much to the disappointment of  
their admirers, Tuvok directed Harry to a staircase in an antechamber of  
the huge party room. Along the way, Harry spotted his companion Tom out  
of the corner of his eye, sitting nude on a customer's lap and smoking a  
cigarette, letting the client stroke his hard eight inches. They went  
down the staircase, much to Harry's puzzlement. He knew that the locker  
room and showers were above the room. There must be more to this  
holographic complex than even he thought.

Harry followed the nude Tuvok down about one floor. That was not  
too hard to do, the behemoth's muscular brown ass was something Harry  
could never see enough of. At the bottom, Frank, the concierge of sorts  
for this place, was waiting and called Tuvok over to speak privately.  
After a couple of minutes, Tuvok returned to Harry with a smile on his  
face.

"New requests," said Tuvok.

"Requests?" asked Harry, hoping that this would involve more sex.

"I'll explain when we get into the shower," said Tuvok, as he led  
the way down the corridor. The pair stopped at what looked like a pair  
of elevator doors. Tuvok pushed a button on the wall and they entered  
the cubicle.

Round in shape, and about seven feet in length, the walls were  
made out of glass. As Harry entered, the exterior and interior doors  
sealed. The interior door was likewise made of glass and Harry could  
hear a hiss as it pressure sealed itself. Two small pipes rose out of  
the opposite side of the rounded area carrying what looked like water  
nozzles and dispensers. Overhead, Harry could see a series of nozzles  
arranged in a circular pattern. Located in the center of the metal  
ceiling, the nozzles appeared to be focused to spray toward the center.  
Throughout the ceiling, were a lights that illuminated the room.

On the black tiled floor, there were a grid of drains and what  
appeared to be spotlights. All along the side of the circle was a  
slightly elevated area that appeared to contain some vents.

And, of course, cameras. On the ceiling and in the floor.

"Here's the deal," continued Tuvok, moving on quickly to the next  
subject. "We are going up as soon as I push that little green button on  
the floor," gesturing to a small, recessed bump next to one of the  
pipes. "Once we go up, the water gets turned on from the ceiling and  
the sides. We're going to be making out while we wash up. And everyone  
will be able to see us while we're doing it." Jesus, thought Harry,  
that sounded hot.

"After we get done with the shower," said Tuvok, "they want us to  
do the Display."

"Display?" asked Harry, turned on by the fact that more people  
would be able to see, and hopefully touch, his body.

"We go back to the balcony and lay on opposite sides. Instead of  
doing a 69, we're flat on our backs. Customers come by and do things to  
us."

Harry noticed his erection was coming back to life as Tuvok went  
into the details.

"What they can do is fairly limited," continued Tuvok, his  
matter-of-fact delivery reminding Harry that the Vulcan mannerisms still  
survived the neural implants. Harry felt his cock wilt slightly. "They  
can kiss you, open mouth, suck on your cock and otherwise use their  
mouths on your body. They can also spray on you, but they can't rub  
their cocks on you."

"Spray?" asked Harry, who realized that he was full of questions  
tonight.

"Cum, shoot a load," answered Tuvok.

"After about an hour or so, you can join us in a Suspension,"  
continued Tuvok.

Harry opened his mouth, but Tuvok had already anticipated his need  
for explanation."

"You are tied to the ceiling by your wrists," continued Tuvok.  
"Now your feet are on the ground, so you're not hanging by your arms."  
Okay, thought Harry, he thought he could handle that.

"You're also paired up with another guy," said Tuvok. This  
heightened Harry's interest.

"You and the other guy are both wearing cock rings and collars.  
And the cock rings and collars are both hooked together close, so that  
your faces and packages are close together -- and you're expected to  
neck and grind your packages together." Harry realized his erection was  
now throbbing, and he wondered why he couldn't we start with that  
instead of the display.

"In the meantime," continued Tuvok, "You and your partner's asses  
are wide open. Anyone who wants to can come by can stick their mouths,  
fingers, cocks or pre-approved dildoes up there. And you have to take  
it."

"Dildo?" asked Harry never having heard the term before.

"Jesus, you are new," said Tuvok, shaking his head and smiling. A  
brief explanation of the instrument, its function and the procedures for  
someone to be authorized by Joe to use one ensued. Harry was hotter  
than ever after he figured out what a dildo was. And what it could do  
to him.

"Are you okay with doing the Suspension?" asked Tuvok.

"I can't wait," responded Harry, a broad grin on his face.

"Anyway," continued Tuvok, as he drew closer to Harry and took him  
into his arms. "Were expected to be hard by the time we get to the top,  
so how about warming me up?"

"Yeah," said Harry, as he wrapped his arms around the broad  
shoulders of the huge, gorgeous Vulcan. "I have one question, though."

"Yes?" asked Tuvok as he kissed Harry lightly on the cheek.

"Are you going to be with me on the Suspension?" asked Harry,  
bearing the look of a hungry puppy.

"No," responded Tuvok. "But we hand-picked someone to be with  
you. He's very nice." Harry was a little disappointed. Even though he  
had started the evening paired off with his roommate Tom, he found Tuvok  
to be a more desirable sex partner.

Who knows? Harry thought. Maybe the person he was paired off with  
would be even better. Although, after the session with Tuvok, Harry  
found that hard to believe.

The accumulated oil and sweat on Harry and Tuvok's bodies managed  
to turn on both quite well. The odor of Tuvok's now-dried cum still  
saturated their bodies and flowed into nostrils, exciting their  
erections even more. Their cocks grew more excited as their hands took  
turns stroking each other's bodies. Their lips meeting and tongues  
dancing with each other.

With a gasp, Tuvok removed his mouth and arms reluctantly from  
Harry. Going over to the side of the room, Tuvok pressed the green  
button with his toe and returned to attend to the sexual demands of his  
companion. A muffled series of bells could be heard in the background  
and a stream of warm water soon covered both men. The glass elevator  
was in motion, and Harry could feel the sensations of their movement.  
They were going up.

As the elevator arose, the lights from the floor lit up. Better  
to see the occupants, thought Harry. Good. He wanted to be seen.  
Embracing the Vulcan in front of him. His cock proudly erect. His  
entire body viewed and admired.

The lights from the party penetrated the walls of the elevator  
rather easily. The music was a bit more muffled, having to penetrate  
the glass and the sound of the roaring water. The faces of the crowd  
soon appeared. Looking through the glass. Looking at the bodies  
inside. Looking at the whores who were being paid to pleasure them.

It was money well earned. Harry and Tuvok were going at it hot  
and heavy. Stiff pricks stabbing hot flesh. Dancing intimately as the  
water flowed. Their bodies pressed against one another. Their hands  
moving over each others' bodies. Touching passionately.

As they reached the highpoint, the elevator halted, about three  
feet above the assembled crowd. Quite a few of the customers had come  
around to view the whores. Tuvok made the first move on Harry and  
dispensed a glob of soap from the pole. Using both hands, Tuvok covered  
Harry with the substance, coating him. The froth arose from Harry's  
body as the soap and water merged. Tuvok's hands were all over him.  
Touching him. Until the soap washed away down the drain.

When Tuvok finished, it was Harry's turn. Taking the soap, he  
applied it to Tuvok's body. Delicately. Their mutual arousal visible  
to the expectant crowd.

After finishing with the cleaning, they performed for their  
audience. Cocks in mouths. Asses being rimmed. The eyes in the room  
attending to their every move.

As Harry embraced Tuvok closer, he whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure?" asked Tuvok, a huge grin covering his face.

"Uh-huh," responded Harry, licking his lips. He knew what he  
wanted. He wanted Tuvok.

Up his ass.

"Arms against the wall, partner," whispered Tuvok. Harry turned  
around, still holding a smile. The smile would soon turn into a grimace  
as he felt Tuvok's foot- long fuckpole begin to enter him.

Harry had his arms braced against the glass wall. Looking at the  
crowd. His face a mixture of agony and expectancy. Feeling the monster  
enter him. The pain of entry was overwhelming.

The crowd. They were checking him out. And Harry was determined  
to put on quite a show. A blast of warm air was blowing upward from the  
fringes of the elevator. Keeping the windows clear of steam. So  
everyone could enjoy the view.

Tuvok's arms were braced around Harry's torso as he brought his  
tool further into him. Harry's ass felt like it was going to split in  
two. Further and further, the dark, cut fucktool penetrated. Harry's  
ass wiggling in delight. His mouth dripping saliva as the sheer lust of  
the encounter overwhelmed him. He was a volcano now. His flesh  
seething with desire. The desire to be impaled. To have every inch of  
his lover's tool inside him. To be penetrated further than he had ever  
been before.

His delight was visible to his audience. He could see their eyes  
upon him. His face contorted in ecstacy. All eyes watching his body  
being violated. Watching his naked body being used. Taken like a wild  
animal in heat. Harry let an anguished cry as he felt the last of the  
massive Vulcan enter him. The pain. Intense. His bowels feeling as  
though they were being torn to shreds. Hard meat grinding against soft  
flesh.

The eyes in the crowd were wide as the watched the spectacle.  
Cocks being exposed and stroked. The ensign mounted by the Vulcan. The  
predator launching himself into his prey. The boy being fucked by a  
man.

Harry had taken Tuvok up his ass, as he had in his mouth. All the  
way. As Tuvok started to rock back and forth, Harry shivered in  
delight. The hot member stimulating him beyond belief. Pistoning in  
and out of asshole. Rocking his body. Saliva dripping out of the side  
of his mouth. His cock more rigid than it had ever been.

The elevator started to move. Back down from where it emerged.  
The show was over. An audible sigh could be heard from the crowd, only  
a few having had the opportunity to consummate their enjoyment to the  
point of release.

As Harry and Tuvok reached the bottom of the shaft, they were in  
each others' arms again. Cocks still hard. Lips on mouths. Tongues  
lapping against faces. Black skin grinding against white. Celebrating  
the joy of their coupling.

"Kid," said Tuvok smiling broadly between licks. "You're a  
fuckin' natural."

Exiting the elevator, Tuvok and Harry were greeted by the smiling  
face of Frank. Carrying towels. Harry was shivering at this point. It  
was cold in the corridor and he was soaking wet. Both he and Tuvok took  
the towels eagerly. They were warm and felt good against his skin.  
After toweling himself off as well as he could and getting his hair  
combed by the attendant, Harry wrapped one of the towels around himself  
as he followed Tuvok up the stairs. Tuvok had already discarded his  
towels on the ground of the lower floor. At the top, Tuvok noticed that  
his companion was still wearing his towel.

"Hey, hey," said Tuvok, as he reached around to take off Harry's  
towel. "House rules. All the hustlers have to be nude."

Harry blushed a bit as the towel was removed. His initial  
nervousness at being naked had been gone so quickly. He didn't mind  
walking around in the raw anymore. In fact, he preferred it. He wanted  
the customers to see his body.

Did Tuvok call him a hustler?

As they moved back to the balcony, Harry noticed how stained the  
scarlet red fabric had become. The secretions from his body, as well as  
those of his lovers Tom and Tuvok, had taken their toll on the material.  
The silk was torn in several places. As he laid down on his back, his  
head opposite Tuvok's feet, he wondered how much more action he could  
get before the upholstery was ripped to shreds. He was certain he would  
find out soon as his braced himself. The assembled crowd gathered  
around. Ready once again to take him.

Harry gurgled and purred as he saw the first of the admirers  
launch on his thin belly. An "outie," the protrusion was soon coated  
with the man's saliva. His tongue lapped delicately over Harry's  
mid-section, tasting him.

Harry looked up and saw another's face above his own. He opened  
his mouth to allow the man's tongue to enter him. Mingling with his own  
tongue. Lips pressed against each other. A murmur of delight emerged  
from the man's lips as he enjoyed his whore's mouth.

Harry next felt the swab of a tongue on his erect cock. Washing  
it clean. Delicately tracing the contours of the shaft, outlining the  
veins. Getting Harry harder. The crown was being attended to. The  
flavor of the taut skin being enjoyed. A drop of precum being sampled  
and savored by the customer.

Another pair of lips were soon on Harry's testicles. Cradling  
them one at a time. Suckling them. Teeth nibbling on the ovals. A  
tongue moving casually into the ass crease. Legs parted slightly to  
allow for more intimate contact. A mouth beginning to absorb his  
fingers.

He felt the crowd around him jostle for position. Out of the  
corner of his eye, Harry could see Tuvok being attended to by his own  
crowd of admirers. Their hands and mouths were on him as well. Harry  
squirmed a bit as he felt his toes entering an admirer's mouth.

Soon the profusion of mouths and hands on Harry's body grew too  
large to count. Taking turns touching him. Feeling him up. Tasting  
his maleness. He reveled in the caresses. His arms raised. His  
armpits being swabbed now by pink tongues. The sweat being mixed with  
saliva and swallowed. Murmurs of delight from the assembled crowd as  
they were able to sample the body laid out in front of them. So  
compliant. So willing to reciprocate their kisses. So eager to allow  
himself to be fondled and touched. Purring in delight as each hand and  
mouth made contact with his body.

Opening their bathrobes, they came up to Harry. Letting him watch  
as they stroked themselves. Touching Harry's body up as they did so.  
Releasing onto him. Harry lay there, naked and aroused, and coated by  
the spunk of his admirers. Catching some in his mouth. Tasting them.  
Wanting more. An insatiable need to have these strangers play with his  
body. To feed him their cum. To touch him with their mouths and hands  
in the most intimate way possible.

A customer stood next to Harry's torso. Groaning and stroking  
himself, he erupted with a heavy load onto the ensign, coating his  
smooth chest. He bent over. Tongue swabbing over Harry's chest.  
Licking the river of spunk. Then kissing Harry. The taste of his cum  
being shared with the whore. Someone grabbing a finger and coating it  
with spunk. Sticking it in Harry's mouth. Having Harry suck the finger  
clean. Moving it in and out of his mouth, making love to the man's  
hand.

Repeated. Over and over again. An explosion of cum on Harry's  
package. Mouths attached to taste it. Tongues licking and lapping it  
clean. Spraying on his face. Watching Harry's tongue dart out to catch  
the stream. The inside of the his mouth a milky white as the cream  
filled his mouth. Adam's apple bobbing as they watched the eruption  
being swallowed.

Tom came up as did many of the other hustlers in the room. With a  
smile, Tom took Harry's mouth into his own. The tart taste of burnt  
tobacco on his lips, leavened by the cream of the strangers in the room.  
This was the man who had taken Harry's ass for the first time. Tom was  
now just one of a throng of admirers sampling the ensign. Enjoying his  
body. Getting him hotter.

For over an hour it continued. No part of Harry had gone  
untouched by the customers. Being flipped over once so his back and ass  
cheeks could be orally worshiped. Hearing the silk covering being  
ripped further as his body writhed in pleasure.

Each had their opportunity to enjoy his body. To lick and touch.  
To sample the aroma. To feel the heat of Harry's body against their  
own.

And Harry gave his body up to their attentions freely. Allowing  
their mouths to cover his own. Permitting his cock to be worked on. His  
asshole being kissed and tongued repeatedly. Letting them nibble and  
touch him. Kisses given in return. Spunk savored and swallowed.  
Letting his body be used as they saw fit. Being the perfect whore.

As the Display wound down, Frank arrived back at the scene to  
escort Harry and Tuvok away from their admirers. Time for the next  
phase. Time for the Suspension.

Hustled over to an alcove, Harry was directed to a makeshift  
shower stall. He was given a quick and businesslike scrubbing by Frank.  
Admirers coming by to see his body being washed. The soap and shampoo  
cleansing them of the residue of his patrons' pleasure. Neatly  
scrubbed, dried and groomed in preparation for the next phase.

As he stood in the alcove, lips in the audience were bitten in  
anticipation as Harry's butt came into view. An ass that the customers  
knew would soon be ready for the taking. A bottom that everyone knew  
would soon be filled with their arousal.

The next phase was apparently being set up around the center. The  
balcony was being raised about nine feet off the ground. Ropes were  
hung over from the side. Frank directed Harry underneath one of the  
sets of ropes.

Harry first spotted his roommate Tom hanging from one of the  
ropes. Paired off with the guy from Stellar Cartography he had first  
spied getting his cock sucked in the shower. Their wrists were tied  
together over their heads. Dangling from the ropes. Beads of sweat  
drifting lazily from their armpits and down their torsos. Dog collars  
were tied around their necks and a leash was holding the collars  
together. Their faces pressed against each other. Kissing lightly.

Around their jocks, cock rings could be seen. Another hustler was  
tying them together. Their erect cocks soon touching. Swords dueling  
with one another. Slapping against each other playfully. Keeping each  
other hard.

Harry's attention soon turned to the other rope and his heart  
began to race. His mouth was dry. Fear and sorrow filled him as the  
adrenaline rushed through his veins. He never saw him in the shower.  
Not in the party room. Not until now.

It was him.

Standing underneath it the ropes was Gerron, the Bajoran kid he  
had been caught screwing around with. He stood there, naked and hard  
waiting for Harry. As he had been so many years ago. Harry couldn't  
swallow. His mind was a haze of conflicting emotions. He had loved him  
so much. And then he rejected him.

And now they were to be paired up again.

 

Part 6: Suspension

Harry was practically trembling as he walked slowly over to where  
the encounter was to take place. He should have thought about this  
happening. It had just never occurred to him for some reason. But  
there he was. His first lover. The Bajoran kid. The one he was caught  
with when he was 15.

"Hi," said the Bajoran, extending his hand, "my name's Gerron."

Harry extended his hand in greeting. Close up, Gerron looked the  
same as he always had. Soft features, a wonderful smile and a certain  
wildness in his eyes.

Harry kept telling himself, over and over, none of this is real.  
He was the only one who was aware of the Hirogen takeover of Voyager.  
All the other crew members in this simulation had neural implants that  
fed them whatever the Hirogen wanted them to be. They were no longer  
conscious.

Still, it was so real.

The events that brought Harry to this point seemed lost in a fog  
now. The Hirogen wanted to watch another form of predation.  
Prostitution as it was practiced on Earth, sometimes the most vicious  
form of predation that there was.

They knew about Harry from his medical records. He had once been  
a homosexual in his sexual orientation. That had been changed through  
psychosurgery.

The Hirogen had changed him again. They gave him back his  
homosexuality so that he could participate in this scenario. They had  
given him back his passion and sexual desires, unhindered by  
technological interference. They gave him back who he once was. And  
Harry had never been more sexually satisfied than he was now.

Gerron. It had been so long ago that they had been together. Only  
fifteen, both youths fell madly and desperately in love, exploring each  
other sexually as many kids do. But they had been caught. And for  
Harry, being a good Federation citizen and loyal to his family's wishes,  
did the only honorable thing he could. Psychosurgery.

Harry checked out the Bajoran's equipment. His erect cock was a  
cut six inches or so. A very light patch of brown pubic hair on top of  
his jock. Gerron's skin was soft and nearly translucent. He had  
obviously not seen a lot of sun. A beautiful face. A light peach fuzz  
along the sides of his face. Bright green eyes. Hot full lips. A  
gorgeous smile. About 5' 9" or so. Just a little shorter than Harry.

Gerron leaned over slightly. "I think I know you," he whispered.

"Huh?" said Harry.

"I don't know how," whispered Gerron, "but I remember you from  
some place."

Harry couldn't think anymore as he felt the pair of hands around  
his neck. Attaching the dog collar. Meticulously securing the strap.  
Not too tight, not too loose. A leather collar was being attached  
around Gerron's throat as well. A leash was attached first to Harry's  
collar and then to Gerron's. Hooked together but not too tightly.

Harry and Gerron soon found their arms raised as wrist restraints  
were being attached. Gently being pushed closer together. Harry could  
smell Gerron's sweet breath. Only millimeters from his face. His  
breath smelled good.

I could still get out of this, thought Harry. Tuvok told me I  
didn't have to do this. As he looked around the room he saw the  
expectant eyes of the strangers. Wanting Harry's ass. The ensign felt  
his hole twitch in anticipation. The suggestion of his hole being  
plowed by all the cocks in the room had occupied Harry's thoughts since  
he had been told of the procedure. Being opened by one of those  
dildoes. Fingers toying with his opening. Lips and tongues attached.

Harry sure as hell didn't want to miss that.

Harry looked over his partner's body. Beautiful face. Gorgeous  
body. Gerron was hot. And the look on his face told Harry he wanted to  
be there.

Harry would remain silent. He would have to think this through.  
He could get out of this anytime, he thought.

The cockrings were attached next. Harry looked down to see  
Gerron's and his packaged being encircled. Cocks went through one hole.  
Their ample testicles had their own openings, a strap of leather  
dividing them. Two small metal hooks on the sides of the cockrings.  
These were being threaded together with leather straps.

A slight upward tug on the ropes accompanied the tightening of the  
straps around the cockrings and the collars. Both men were being gently  
pushed together by those charged with mounting them for capture.

A leather strap was placed around and encircled their chests.  
Securing them even tighter to one another. Harry feeling the heat from  
Gerron's body. His sweat mingling with his own.

Next, another strap was placed around their bellies. Padding  
could be felt in the lower back area. No straps below the waist, their  
asses and legs were expected to move during the ordeal.

Harry and Gerron's bodies were now touching intimately. Faces,  
chests and jocks all together. Breaths mixing sweetly, their mouths  
nearly pressed together. Feet touching.

Harry did the only thing he could think of doing. He kissed  
Gerron. Lightly at first until he could test the reaction of the crew  
member. Gerron smiled sweetly at Harry. His tongue was wetting his  
lips. Gerron wanted more from his partner.

Harry accommodated the Bajoran's request, placing his mouth on the  
other's moistened lips. Holding them there. A gentle tongue from  
Gerron's mouth emerged, wetting Harry's lips. Lapping at them to open  
for him. Their mouths were soon nipping at each other. Harry inhaling  
the breath of the sweet Bajoran.

Closing his eyes, Harry opened his mouth and pressed it fully on  
Gerron's. Their tongues entered each others' mouths. Dancing together.  
The teeth in each others' mouth being touched by the delicate pink  
instruments. Lips being caressed. Palates being fondled by their  
companions' tongues.

Their chests were pressed together as well. Harry and Gerron's  
small erect nipples were meeting and stroking against one another,  
keeping them hard. Their bellies were converged and rubbed softly  
against each other.

Harry found enjoyment below where their packages met. Erections  
were growing. Cocks sliding past one another. Youthful sweat was  
lubricating their motions. Their testicles meeting, the loose skin of  
their ball sacs clinging against the other as the stickiness of their  
sweat took hold.

The straps on the leather cockrings were tightened as their now  
fully aroused members slid up their bellies. Being stroked with each  
movement by their own perspiration covered bellies. The handlers  
tightened the leash connecting their dog collars, their lips being fully  
attached now as the device forced their faces together.

The two men joined so tightly together that they were being turned  
into a single fucktoy. United as one entity. Asses exposed on each  
side, to be licked, fondled and ridden at the Hirogen customers'  
pleasure. All while their audience could watch them pressed against  
each others' bodies. Sweat dripping slowly. Their mouths tied so tight  
they were forced to kiss. Their chests pressed so tight that the sound  
of each others heartbeats echoed in their ears. Their jocks joined as  
one. Hard cocks rubbing on bellies. Arousing with their touch.

Both Harry and Gerron quivered in anticipation as they stood there  
naked and rendered defenseless by their bondage. They were fully  
trussed now and waited breathlessly for the first hand to be placed on  
their bodies. The first mouth. The first cock against their cracks.  
The first object to violate their exposed holes. They were totally  
helpless now. Subject to the whims of the intruders around them.  
Intruders whose murmurs said they wanted to taste their bodies, to take  
their asses.

The crowd around them resembled a pack of hyenas. Circling. Ready  
to devour their exposed bodies. Waiting to see who would be the first  
one bold enough to move in and commence the molestation. Lips were  
being licked and heartbeats raced as the male animals gathered up their  
courage. It was the moment before the kill. The moment before they  
would lunge themselves forward and take what belonged to them. To take  
the whores who had been trussed and tied for their sexual pleasure.

Harry tensed as he felt the first hand inserted into his crack.  
Rubbing it. Moving in further. Harry gasped slightly and separated his  
legs to allow the intruder better access. Wanting to be felt up, to be  
fondled and then taken by the man's hand. To feel a part of him inside  
his body. A hand on his shoulder now. Another hand gently caressing  
his testicles.

Harry could tell that Gerron was being touched too. Gerron's  
lips, pressed against Harry's mouth, began fluttering. A slight moan  
being voiced from the Bajoran. His eyes opening widely and his sweet  
breath exhaled into Harry's mouth. He was being pleasured from behind.

Harry felt the next assault on his body with a squirt and a puff  
of air on his asshole. Cold. So very cold. Goosebumps rising on his  
body. Wet. Hands now on his hips. Someone's breath on the small of  
his back. A moan being emitted from the man's mouth as he moved in  
closer. Taking whatever substance had be squirted up his rear. Licking  
it off. Pleasuring Harry's tail.

In a flash, Harry remembered that he had heard the sound before.  
Whipped cream. All over his ass now. He was the dessert now. And from  
the moans and gasps from behind, Harry must have been the most exquisite  
pastry this man had ever tasted.

Gerron released his mouth from Harry's and moaned, as he felt the  
finger being plunged inside him. Opening his ass. A line of saliva  
leaking from the side of Gerron's mouth as he gurgled with delight. The  
intensity of the pleasure nearly overwhelming him. Harry looked at the  
face of his lover and felt jealousy. The Bajoran was so fucking hot. So  
pretty. So soft as their bodies pressed against each other. How come  
he got a finger up his ass when I don't? thought Harry.

His thought did not last long as he felt the first of the fingers  
enter him. Feeling up his hole. The finger being removed and sucked  
upon. The taste of Harry's ass being enlivened by the whipped cream. A  
gurgle emerged from Harry's lips to match his companion's moan. Saliva  
from the erotic pleasure weighing heavily in his mouth.

Gerron's face was in front of him. Harry opened his mouth wide.  
The rhythm of the finger fucking inflaming him to take the Bajoran's  
mouth. Taking him hard. Streams of saliva now washing out the sides of  
their mouths. A multitude of tongue strokes along Harry's crack. Eating  
the whipped cream flavored by his body.

The crew members' faces were pressing against each other. Hard  
cocks longer than either had ever felt them. Their passions enthused  
and burning now as they kissed. Teeth now biting lips as their heated  
bodies dripped sweat. From behind, there was casual lick felt along  
Harry's thighs. A stroke of fingers on Gerron's spine. A gentle  
fingering of their ball sacs. The two crew members' feet and legs  
intertwined and contorted with each other as they demanded pleasure from  
each others' bodies.

Pressure was felt on Gerron's hole, the pressure of entry. Not a  
cock. Too cold. Plastic. Entering his body. A moan from the man's  
lips echoing into his partner's throat. Widening the opening of his  
sphincter. Being thrust inside him. Teeth clench as the object  
penetrated further. Going into the opening. The impatient hand wanted  
it inserted all the way. To watch the Bajoran take it. His eyes fixed  
on the hole. Watching it enfold and accept the intruder.

A cockhead at Harry's back door. Hot. The head probing the  
crack. Lubricated by its discharge. Pressed against the sphincter now.  
Poised to enter. Harry's teeth nipping at Gerron's lips as he squealed  
in delight.

Entering Harry. Opening him and forcing his body ever tighter  
against his companion's. Sweat filling both crew members' nostrils, the  
shared sweat of their own bodies. The cock in Harry's ass was rapidly  
moving in and out of him. Forcing itself deeper and deeper. The rocking  
of the man's thrusts grew ever more quick, as Harry's asshole now  
became the singular object of the man's pleasure. The cock was hastily  
removed from its cradle. The man sprayed all over Harry's back and ass.  
A line of mouths were soon at Harry's tail, licking him clean of the  
man's desire.

Two of the predators decided to combine their efforts to ensure  
that the crew members were thoroughly fucked. The arms of two of their  
masters were wrapped around both men. Cocks at the ready for entry.  
Both men holding on to one another. Their rhythms matching as they  
squeezed Harry and Gerron together. Packages being ground together,  
stiff pricks sliding up and down their bellies.

At the same time, both men entered Harry and Gerron's tight holes.

It was too much for Harry's companion. Gerron threw back his head  
and silently screamed as he felt himself explode into orgasm. The hot  
spunk was shooting up from his cock and onto the their bellies, chests  
and necks. Mingling with the sweat pouring from their eroticized  
bodies. Mixing with the saliva that leaked from their mouths.

The crowd watched as Gerron shouted his pleasure. Watching both  
crew members' bodies being coated with his spunk. The contortions of  
their bodies being further lubricated by the outpouring from Gerron's  
tool. Watching their two captives in the throes of sexual delight.  
Their asses were soon filled with the cum of their captors as the men  
grunted the pleasure of their release. The cum dripped down the pair  
legs and coated their balls. Their holes were now oozing the residue of  
the male animals' display of their enjoyment of Harry and Gerron's  
asses.

As he saw the angelic pleasure of his partner's face, Harry knew  
his mouth must be attached to Gerron's. His lips returning to his  
partner, Gerron's kisses grew softer as his body recovered. He allowed  
Harry's passionate tongue to dance freely inside until taking back his  
mouth.

Harry looked at his companion. Gerron's face had changed. There  
was an awareness now that wasn't there before. He was different.

"Harry," whispered Gerron, his voice barely audible, "it's really  
me."

The softly spoken words hit home. Harry's eyes widened and a  
shudder went through his body. It can't be, he thought. Every crew  
member was in the grip of the neural implants, their minds not their  
own.

But Harry knew it was true. He knew it was his lover. He could  
sense it in his heart beat, in his breath.

"I know," said Harry abruptly. As he looked into the Bajoran's  
eyes, Harry watched as a single tear flowed from his lover's eye. It  
was an emotion Harry was sharing.

"I'm so sorry," blurted Harry, beginning to sob. "I'm so, so  
sorry I ever hurt you. I didn't mean to. I've always loved you. I  
love you so much."

"I know, Harry," whispered Gerron over his tears. "And I'll  
always love you."

The emotions poured through Harry's brain as he stood their  
helpless, sobbing, wracked with guilt and pain. But with a sense of  
purpose now. He knew what was to happen. What had to happen. With a  
groan, Harry erupted with his biggest load of the night, coating himself  
and his lover Gerron with the hot spray from his cock.

The sounds of the whorehouse echoed through the lovers' minds but  
didn't penetrate their psyches. All that each heard and felt was the  
person in front of him. The person who meant everything, once and  
forever.

Voyager would be reclaimed, thought Harry. There had to be a way.

And once it was, Harry would reclaim the love that had been denied  
to him so long ago....

 

Part 7: Resolved

At 0600 hours, the alarm went off, signaling the start of another  
hectic day on Voyager. Harry Kim awoke exhausted. Since the Voyager  
crew managed to take back the ship from the Hirogen captors, he had been  
putting in double shifts working to get the damaged ship's systems on  
line. Another matter had taken up quite a bit of his attention since  
that time and he was lying next to him.

"Wake up," whispered Harry into Gerron's ear. As he watched his  
lover awaken from his sleep.

Gerron rolled over, looked at his lover and smiled sweetly.

It had been only a few days since they moved in with one another.  
But so far, so good.

Harry refused to be evasive about it with the captain. He  
explained what happened to him once the Hirogen forces had left. The  
captain knew about his psychosurgery. That was a given. Half-heartedly,  
Captain Janeway tried to persuade Harry to have the Hirogen procedure  
undone. To go back to his heterosexual orientation.

But Harry had been through too much. He knew it would not be  
acceptable to many of the crew members, but he would have to be true to  
himself. He would have to be true to the only person that he really  
loved. And if the Federation rules didn't accept homosexuality, to hell  
with the Federation.

Harry had removed his communicator pin from his chest. He  
reminded the captain how she had violated many rules during their voyage  
through the Delta Quadrant. He stood up for himself. And it felt damn  
good to Harry to do so.

Captain Janeway told Harry to put his communicator pin back on.  
She was in no position to lose a valid member of her crew for a basis  
that she herself could not honestly profess complete confidence.

It would be difficult for him, she cautioned. Many of the crew  
members would simply not accept his refusal to undergo the procedure.

Harry knew this instinctively. He also knew that he would have to  
confront the persons he had been paired off with. He owed them that  
much.

Discussing the matter with Tuvok had been more perfunctory. Tuvok  
advised him that the whole incident had been manufactured and that  
neither one of them had a choice in the matter. It would be illogical  
to be displeased with Mr. Kim because of the circumstances. That was  
it. No recriminations. No emotional attachments. Tuvok advised Harry  
that the logical thing to do was to undergo the psychosurgery. Harry  
thanked Tuvok for his counsel and moved on.

Harry wished his conversation with Tom Paris had been as easy.

Tom Paris was the closest friend Harry had on Voyager. Their  
relationship had clearly been strained. Harry reminded Tom how he had  
once felt he let everyone down. Tom smiled and told him that he would  
have to get used to the fact that his best male friend had had sex with  
him. It was a difficult bridge to cross. Tom knew Harry didn't have  
any choice in the matter. But he still wondered.

From the horror of the Hirogen takeover, Harry had discovered  
himself. The irony of the whole situation shook Harry. A supposedly  
barbaric race, engaged in all manner of predation, had shown him how  
predatory his own society still was. In that respect, he found them to  
be more "civilized" than his own Federation.

Harry realized now that he should have stood up when he was  
fifteen. Hell, administering the procedure before he was eighteen was  
itself a violation of Federation rules. Harry never had a voice in the  
matter. And he wasn't about to tolerate any further assaults to who he  
was.

"What are you doing today?" asked Gerron, sleepily. With one  
hand, he stroked along his lover's chest.

"Well, I have to recalibrate the bio-circuitry along the port  
nacelles and test out the realigned shunts in sickbay," responded Harry,  
toying with Gerron's nipples.

"I'm supposed to be doing a level one diagnostic on the entire  
replicator system," murmured Gerron, getting excited by his lover's  
touch.

Harry bent over and kissed Gerron on the lips. "What time do you  
start?"

"At 0700," responded Gerron, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"Hmm," said Harry, "we're going to have to hurry up and have sex."

"The usual?" asked Gerron, smiling enthusiastically.

"Umm-hmm," responded Harry. "Race you to the shower."

With a laugh, both crew members jumped off the bed and headed into  
the sonic shower. With time at a premium lately, about the only time  
the two had together was in the morning in the shower. It was a time  
both treasured.

"Did you confirm the holodeck?" asked Harry as they embraced under  
the sound waves.

"Tomorrow at 0900," responded Gerron. It was going to be good.  
For so long, the crew members had been working hard to bring Voyager  
back to optimum service. Their efforts were beginning finally to reach  
a conclusion. Systems were coming back on line. Hard work had paid  
off.

And for a brief period, Harry and Gerron would be allowed to  
celebrate.

"Did you get the holonarrative?" asked Harry.

"Yep," responded Gerron. "The west equatorial region of Risa. A  
place for serious sun worshipers."

Gerron had even taken to referring to the holonarrative as their  
"honeymoon." Harry found himself in no position to disagree. The time  
he had spent with Gerron was what he had been missing from his life. A  
twenty-four hour vacation on what was considered to be one of the  
greatest beaches in the world was just what he needed right now. It was  
the location both wanted and with the person he most wanted to be with.

Things would be different from here on out. For once, Harry truly  
felt what it was like to be...human.

Federation science and technology could change a person's  
orientation, but they could only go so far. It was all so unreal. It  
was a matter of convenience and social pressure carried too damn far. It  
stopped Harry from loving the person he wanted most and to hurt him. For  
that he would never forgive himself.

As Harry embraced Gerron, he paused to look into his eyes. Tired.  
Like the rest of the crew. Like he was.

Harry grabbed Gerron's hand and brought it to his mouth. A gentle  
kiss. That was all he could muster at this point. But the smile from  
Gerron's face told him that it was enough. It was enough that they were  
together. The sex part was important, but being together meant the  
most. Besides, they had to save their strength up for the Risan beach.

Harry hugged Gerron close to him. Both were so tired. But they  
were together now.

And, when Harry added it all up, that's all that mattered.

 

THE END


End file.
